


Shadow Fire: The Turbo tales

by Gknight21



Series: Universal knights Phase 3 [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universes - Canon Divergence, Crossing Timelines, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21
Summary: Set after 'Universal Knights across the multiverses', This story continues the adventures of team Shadow Fire, TKO and other Turbo beings. (This is crossover heavy and includes elements from the last three episodes of KO). Enjoy!
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Radicles/Raymond (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Universal knights Phase 3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107785





	Shadow Fire: The Turbo tales

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after 'Universal Knights across the multiverses' (and the infinity war arc). Project SNT/ SKT (a Sonic OC) belongs to Courtney/Project SNT (link here: www. / user/ ProjectSNT/ videos). I'm borrowing her and the version of her that appeared in the 'SNT Forces Mini-Sode: The Bad End' for a future plotline. Mimic was created by Ian Flynn and Metal KO seen only in 'Let's meet Sonic' was from OK KO Let's be heroes.
> 
> Commander Lunaris is from Ducktales 2017. There will be elements from the KO episodes 'Dendy's video Channel', 'Let's fight to the end' and 'Thank you for watching the show' over time. There will also be small elements from Kingdom hearts, Tanya Keys is from Mao Mao, Bliss originates from PPG 2016 (I just improved her) while the Mojo Jojo in this story is from the original show, Tempest Shadow is from the modern MLP movie, Team Hooligan is from Sonic.

Almost the second 'Dark Zero' went into hiding, Shadowy Venomous called Tempest Shadow to pick himself and TKO in her blimp with the rest of the team.

Shadowy Venomous was a tall, slender male adult who, similar to both of his components, has light cool grey skin and flowy dark purple hair (Venomous' hair and face). His clothing consists of a dark violet scarf and gloves (Shadowy Figure's outfit), purple spiked wristbands; similar to his son and partner in crime, T.K.O, a long, ultra violet-coloured coat, and boots of the same hue. His eyes sport no irises, a Tyrian purple eyeshadow, and eyeliner on the rim.

His voice reminded echoey in this form. He emitted purple energy and lightening much like TKO as well.

TKO was still whole from the 'Carl' incident.

Tempest's team 'Shadow Fire' consisted of Tempest Shadow, Bliss Hardly (a revamped version of Bliss from the Powerpuff girls 2016), Mojo Jojo, Beardo (as a hostage cook for the ship against his will), TKO, Fink and Shadowy Venomous.

Bliss, was now 14, had dark skin, purple eyes similar to Bunny and long neon light blue hair, with dark brown highlights, with a darker blue outline wearing a white dress and a pastel blue headband with a pink heart adorn upon it.

They once had a few more members but they were either dead or off doing something else.

Inside the blimp, Fink and Bliss examined TKO and Shadowy Venomous.

"Boss, you're….acting a lot different from before" Fink said, nervously.

Bliss peered at TKO.

"Interesting….you must have unlocked your full potential. Can I help with your crazy goals please?" Bliss pleaded.

TKO groaned.

"Fine but as long as you let ME get to trash Boxmore up along with that bodega" he snapped.

Bliss nodded.

"Aye, aye, Captain" she replied, happily.

"Bliss, do you have better control of your powers since the last time we saw you?" Shadowy Venomous asked.

Bliss grinned.

"I have improved since you guys helped me finish my training" she replied.

"So, what's the plan?" Tempest asked.

"After targeting Boxmore and the bodega, we will go out and search for new team members" Shadowy Venomous suggested.

"And how long will I be with you guys, I have a van and a brother to take care of" Beardo pointed out.

"You're here till we get bored of you" Bliss remarked, coldly.

As Tempest set sail to Boxmore first, Shadowy Venomous brought TKO into one of the spare rooms to discuss their plans.

"So, Dad, what's the plan after gaining new members?" TKO asked.

"We're going to attack the other zones and eventually the pow card factory. Saw Boxman do it in a videos game once…so that will be part of the plan. After that, a tournament should happen, once you win it, I'll be able to get access to all the glorbs, allowing you to take away everyone's powers" Shadowy Venomous replied.

"Is this due to being insecure about loosing your powers?" TKO wondered.

Shadowy Venomous looked away.

"It's….not that. Everyone else deserve to feel the worthlessness I have felt for years. This way, we can take control of the universe…..no the MULTIVERSE together…perhaps….." he replies with a low growl.

TKO chuckled.

"I'm just glad you value my feelings and self-worth, old man. We better find some good replacements for our team" he stated.

As they left the room to re-join the others on the main deck, Bliss stared at TKO.

Fink went up to Shadowy Venomous.

"Hey, boss. Will you still come to my recorder recital on Friday?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure whatever" Shadowy Venomous mumbled.

As he walked away, she glared at him.

 _You're NOT my boss!_ She thought.

There was a built-in computer installed in the blimp that Shadowy Venomous used to search for any potential new members.

What came up in his search was: Robbie, Cosma and Vormulax from _The Plaza_ , Team Hooligan, Robbie, Vantias, Sheryl Goodspeed and Luxord.

TKO sat on one of the seats next to Mojo Jojo.

Bliss sat beside him to his dismay.

"Can I HELP you?" TKO asked, rudely.

"Why did you decide to help this…'Shadowy Venomous' guy?" Bliss wondered.

"He's….my dad and he understands what it's like to be rejected….buried where no one can hear you. I…I'm not just a ball of fury, worthless etc. These turbo powers….or at least the purple energy fields ability I got from him. He understands that I am who I am" TKO explained.

"You know TKO, during the time I was away in Townville fighting the powerpuff girls, I did miss you. Even if…you did tease me a tad too much. We electric powerhouses have to stick together. Are you alright with having an extra shoulder to vent on?" Bliss offered.

TKO exhaled with his eyes closed.

"Alright…I can try this 'sibling' thing you're implying" he groaned.

Bliss gave him a hug.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

He reacted by pushing her away.

"On one condition: no hugs" he added.

Bliss sighed.

"Fine" she grumbled.

Fink glared from a distance.

"Pipe down, guys! We're almost there!" Tempest yelled.

Beardo was stuck in the kitchen area, making his burritos for everyone onboard at their request still.

They finally arrived at Boxmore in under 45 minutes.

Fink followed as TKO and Shadowy Venomous flew out to see Lord Boxman.

Shadowy Venomous manifested a black and violet aura around his legs looking much like a ghost as he flew.

"Oh, you're back and…you have TKO. Um are you going to help me with the factory?" Boxman asked.

"Nope" Shadowy Venomous stated.

He fired black and violet energy blasts at Boxmore as TKO did his purple power fist move on most of the robots (leaving the main group minus Jethro left standing).

The main 5 robots overheard Shadowy Venomous' plan moments before the duo left.

Then they flew off to attack the bodega, crushing Carol, Mr Gar, Enid and Rad's spirits at the very sight of TKO.

Both Boxmore and the Bodega was left in shambles.

They then regrouped at Boxmore.

"So, pops, do we go get the new members now?" TKO asked, with intrigue.

"Boss, I'd like to stay here to practise for my recital" Fink said, quickly.

"Alright, we'll be back soon" Shadowy Venomous stated.

He then sent a message to Tempest to get picked up.

Boxman had to run the factory alone while they were gone.

So, first on the list to find was Cosma.

She and Vormulax were found around the shambles of the plaza.

Cosma is a tall, reptilian creature with orange scales and large, prominent yellow eyes, blue eyeshadow, and a short snout. She also has medium-length tawny hair and two orange spikes on either side of her head protruding from beneath her hair. Her outfit consists of a sky-blue bodysuit with a slightly darker center wrapping around her waist. She also has a set of cerulean gloves, boots, and shoulder-pads of the same color. She also has a long orange tail with small dark orange spikes. In her giant form where she has her day off, she is a lot more muscular, have longer horns and doesn't wear her boots, her voice has a slight echo. When she is tiny, she has a high-pitched voice.

Vormulax was a villain made up of black and purple clouds with a bug-like appearance. Her head is of a similar shape to that of a stereotypical alien, with a round cranium and a sharp, pointed chin. She also has notable large, red compound eyes, sharp fangs, and sharp, crooked horns. Vormulax has a rather stocky purple body, three-fingered hands with claws, and magenta "shoulder-pads". She was the archenemy of Shy Ninja.

"How would you like to join a team that gets to explore the multiverse?" Shadowy Venomous offered.

"Sounds appealing. Do I get to eat planets?" Cosma inquired.

"Yes, just not all of them. We need some to survive for conquering" Shadowy Venomous pointed out.

"Alright…as long as I get to eat a moon as well" Cosma added.

She offered her right hand.

"Deal" Shadowy Venomous said as he shook her hand.

"You in, Vormulax?" TKO asked.

"Only temporarily. I enjoy my routine of destroying small businesses on other planets" Vormulax replied.

"Two down, three to go" Shadowy Venomous stated as he ticked them off his list.

The two alien villians followed as TKO and his dad returned to the blimp.

The next stop was the 'Happy Place' to find Sheryl Goodspeed.

The 'Happy Place' was a huge red and black triangular ship in the Final Space section of the multiverse.

On board was Sheryl, Warp Darkmatter, Avocato possessed by Invictus and Hushfluffles.

Sheryl was the lady that resembled Gary Goodspeed with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair in a black and red suit.

Warp was a broad-shouldered and muscular with periwinkle skin and navy hair he keeps cropped short, flanked by sideburns, yellow eyes with black irises, a chin-strip beard, sharp, squarish features wearing body armour coloured red and purple and a right cyber-biotic arm with four claws that can morph into an array of weapons, including a flamethrower.

Hushfluffles (AKA Todd) was a 'alien': a red Fluffle with large, bulging eyes, furry body and body shape as the rest of them with a star shape over his head and around his neck and the distinct permanent grin.

Avocato was Ventrexian, an anthropomorphic feline, with dark teal fur with white facial markings, a triangular pink nose, glowing white with a pink aura eyes wearing boots, a grey belt with a silver buckle, greenish leggings, a tan vest, a pair of shoulder and knee pads, a brown utility sash, and arm bracers.

He used to have large yellow eyes and small black pupils.

"Are you one the 'chosen' individuals we were told about?" Warp asked.

"Yes" Shadowy Venomous replied with a smirk.

"Sheryl is it? We'd be happy to have you on our team if you'd like? We can work together to find the others with potential" Tempest offered.

"Alright. I'll be a member of this 'misfit' team. I have to stay on this ship to help these guys though" Sheryl pointed out.

"However…I don't mind if we're all allies" Avocato added in his echoey voice.

"Perfect. I'm sure there was others searching for the rest on this 'list' as well" TKO stated.

-Elsewhere-

Commander Peepers got Meteora #1 and the Dark Disney Knights to search for some of the individuals he was told about on the list. Evil Buzz, Warp's boss was still at the hideout with Peepers.

Higgs, a teenage girl squire that was about the same height as Star Butterfly with slightly-dark cream-colored skin, short orange hair, green eyes, and freckles wearing a blue tunic with red spiked shoulder pads, a red belt, white pants, red thigh-length boots, and pale yellow elbow-length armbands from Mewni, also searched for others on the list which included Madcap and Princess Sugar Salt from _Power Players along with Anti-Mabel_.

Infinite had Mimic, SNT and Metal KO find individuals as well as he and Metal Green continued to form their big plan regarding 'True reality'.

'Project SKT' nicknamed Sirena was a hybrid creation of Eggman's from the DNA of Tail, Sonic and Knuckles with Infinite's mask on and a syren template because of her seduction aura and Metal KO was a cold and stubborn version of KO, who had his hair but the spikes were upward (and shiny), his whole body was metallic with a purple core that was a back booster, pincer arms that could turn into arm canons, with wheels for feet, glowing red eyes and a purple aura.

Mimic's true form was a purple anthropomorphic mimic octopus with six tufts of hair at the top of his head and four long tentacles that extend from his head down to nearly his ankles, suction cups on both his hands and feet, white eyes with black sclera and light grey skin with wrinkles at his mouth wearing a small grey cloak with sleeves and grey leg warmers of the same slim fabric.

He was currently disguised as one of the classmates seen in _Miraculous_ as the trio broke in to convince Hawkmoth that he's one of the people on the list and about the message regarding the future meeting.

Commander Lunaris from _Ducktales 2016_ on the other hand had managed to find everyone in Duckburg on the list given to him including Faris Djinn who was used as a 'decoy' for the Ducktales branch and the members of FOWL. He had managed to achieve this with help from his moonlander army before the Duck family with their allies took him down and stranded his ship to become a new second 'moon' like what occurred in ' _Moonvasion!_ '.

'The Unknown' watched from his monitor room.

"Everything is falling into place. Phase 2 is working well and as soon as Metal Green and Infinite enact their plan, we'll be in phase 3" he stated.

"I want you to be ready for that moment, Nova and Mina" he added.

Although Mina was still apprehensive about working with a 'monster', she nodded.

_-Back with Team Shadow Fire-_

With a new member secure and allies in place, the blimp's next stop was the world of Pure Heart Valley to find Tanya Keys.

Pure Heart Valley was a heavily-forested region with moderately hilly and surrounded by tall mountains.

Some of its inhabitants were monsters and sky pirates attracted to the giant heart-shaped crystalline object known as the 'Ruby Pure heart' that used to protect the Pure heart kingdom with its cloaking magic. It had a cross-shaped crack currently.

The Pure heart kingdom was like a village home the Sweetypies, a colourful race of small animals ruled by King Snugglemagne. They are a very friendly and peaceful people, but the majority of them lack any combat skills, and are unable to defend themselves. However, there are Sweetypies who are capable of combat, the most notable example being Adorabat.

They had a sheriff cat called Mao Mao accompanied by his friend Banderclops and Adorabat, one of the young sweetpies.

Team Shadow Fire had to search the regions outside the valley to find Tanya. Due to being a tanuki, she could be disguised as anyone using leaves.

In a small city with teen bats and lions, Mao Mao was wandering there.

Mao Mao is a bipedal feline with narrow green eyes and black fur, with two whiskers sticking out from the side of his head. He wears a red cape along with a red sash on his waist, crimson gloves and leg protectors.

He had returned from a failed bounty hunt on a known criminal: Badgerclops.

Tempest Shadow, TKO and Vormulax got off the blimp to locate Tanya while Shadowy Venomous and the others remained on the ship.

In this world, TKO became a wolf, resembling KO's puppy form but less cute and grey, while keeping his outfit the same.

They approached Mao Mao.

"Have you seen a tanuki known as Tanya Keys anywhere? We're looking for her" TKO questioned.

"Really? What for? She is a bounty Hunter after all. She could be disguised as anyone, even your friend" Mao Mao pointed out while pointing at Tempest.

"She has a lot of potential and we need a bit more…variety on our team. Not just villians but anti-hero bounty hunters with charm and wit. It would make finding the other new members on our watchlist more exciting. We even have a chef on our ship" Tempest offered.

"It's very tempting…" Mao Mao began as a puff of smoke erupted as the black cat turned Tanya Keys.

Tanya was a red-furred tanuki with turquoise eyes, black fur on her ears, circular patches around her eyes, her arms, feet and the tip of her tail, as well as a white muzzle and chest fur and two black whiskers on both cheeks wearing a small, light green cape tied around her neck to resemble a scarf.

"But… you'll have to do something for me in return" she finished.

"Which is?" TKO gave her a puzzled look.

Tanya laughed.

"Best me in a fight and then I might be convinced to join you. I do bend the law after all" she stated.

TKO gave a malicious laugh.

"I've been aching for one of those since I teamed up with my old man" he remarked.

His fists light up with purple flame as he got ready to do his power fist.

Tanya smiled.

Using different green leaves, she conjured a baseball and cricket bat, a giant boat and a cannon.

TKO relentlessly fired purple power fists at her as she fired the cannon to cloud his vision with mist.

When said mist cleared, there were now 50 versions of her surrounding TKO.

"Do you give up?" they all asked.

"NO! You have to join. You're too clever not to!" TKO cried as he fired at every clone in his field of vision.

As the clones changed back into leaves with one hit, Tanya dodged the attacks and hid from his view.

When he finally stopped, he noticed a bunch of leaves in front of him.

"Wow, Kid. You intrigue me a LOT. Your power is amazing… and I think we'll have a lot of fun" Tanya chuckled as she reappeared behind him.

"What? HUH?!" he cried.

"Alright, I'm in" was Tanya's official answer.

With the Tanuki onboard, the last people to pick up for now was Team Hooligan.

They arrived in Mobius just as Team Hooligan was riding on a gold and blue versatile hover bike called Marvelous Queen with a wide array of weapons, traps and devices built in and a feature that allowed its body to extend to carry extra passengers.

They had just stolen the chaos emerald for Ixis Naugus.

Nack is a purple-and-white weasel with a long-bent tail, a large blue nose, and blue eyes. He sports a rather large pointed tooth, visible even when his mouth is closed. He wears a brown fedora, a brown belt, brown gloves with metal plates, and brown and white boots.

He's also been depicted in various trench coats and sunglasses. A bit of an oddity, Nack's old official game art depicted him with four fingers rather than the standard five, a feature that until recently carried over to the comics; he is now typically drawn with five fingers. His large nose is often dark grey, though it's also commonly coloured bright blue. His eyes are most often blue, but they've also been coloured red or dark blue/purple.

Nack had two weapons on his belt: a laser gun and a silver revolver.

Bean is a green humanoid duck with blue eyes. His beak and legs are yellow (though the latter are often mis-coloured green); he wears a red ascot around his neck, white gloves and red-and-white shoes. The shoes are largely identical to those of Sonic the Hedgehog, including the gold buckle, though the white stripes sometimes bear more detail. Bean's eyes have occasionally been miscoloured red.

Bark is a yellow-furred Mobian Polar Bear, and thus is taller and bulkier than Sonic and most of the other characters. His muzzle is peach-as with many Mobian characters-and he has a triangular patch of white fur on his chest. While Bark's default eye-colour is supposed to be blue, it has been also been coloured red on occasion. He wears a red beanie that has holes that allow his ears to poke out, as well as a green scarf. Completing his outfit are a pair of brown gloves and a pair of brown-toed red boots.

"Nack, or would you prefer 'Fang the sniper', We would like you to join our team of villians and misfits. You can have whatever you desire and stay as long as you wish, it's up to you. We'll be searching for three potential names on a list given to us before returning to Boxmore anyway" Shadowy Venomous stated.

Nack talked it over with his team before facing the floating and slightly overbearing Shadowy Venomous.

"We're in…for now" he replied.

After boarding the blimp, they located Imperator Ix from _Sonic chronicles: the dark Brotherhood_ , Insane Cultist and Happy Happism from _Earthbound._

They were on the list assigned to them by 'The Unknown'.

After making them aware that they were on the list, the message about the meeting in August 2027 was passed on before the blimp left.

It wasn't long before they returned to Boxmore and allowed Beardo to return to the plaza only to find everything in the plaza was destroyed.

The Iframe shop was slowly being patched up by the two main workers real magic skeleton and Brandon.

The next step TKO and Venomous took was attacking the other zones including the danger and neutral zones.

Enid and Rad went out in the van to aid anyone attacked by the dangerous duo each time there was an attack.

A few days had pasted since their last attack as TKO and Shadowy Venomous were laughing together in his office while Fink was playing a game.

She turned up the volume in frustration.

Boxman walked in with a brave face.

"Hey Professor Venomous, haven't seen a lot of you lately. You missed Fink's recorder recital last week" he pointed out.

Fink broke her white recorder in bitterness.

"You've been out there flying with your son, doing who knows what with that blimp team of yours and I've been here running the factory…ALONE" he added.

"Don't you love it?" Shadowy asked with a smirk.

"I don't. That kid destroyed tons of my robots. I'm more about the back and forth classic evil not this wiping people off the map thing" Boxman stated.

TKO fired a power fist at him which he quickly ducked from.

TKO scoffed at his 'classic evil' remark.

"That's too bad. This is what we're doing now" Shadowy responded.

"Hey, I'm a villain not a monster. I will need you to leave the premises!" Boxman exclaimed.

"Really? Well I own most of Boxman so these are MY premises. So put whatever you can fit in this box and be on your way" Shadowy stated.

In his mind, Professor Venomous sighed.

"Sorry, Boxman" he whispered.

Shadowy Venomous slapped him mentally.

"You wanted this power. LIVE WITH IT!" he barked at his other 'inferior' self before concentrating on Boxman's reaction.

"Children!" Boxman called.

The main robots: Darrel, Shannon, Raymond, Mikayla and the purple guy Ernesto appeared.

"Yes?" they replied.

"Where's Jethro?"

"There's no Jethro left" Shannon replied.

The robots got in the box as their dad got emotional.

"From today on, this partnership is over!" he cried.

As he left, he stopped to look at Fink.

"Take care of yourself, kid" he said as Fink reacted moments after he left.

Shadowy Venomous and TKO laughed some more before stopping.

"Boxman's out of the picture, so what now?" TKO asked.

"What does KO like the most?" Shadowy Venomous retorted.

"Those blasted POW Cards….wait….you don't mean…?" TKO began.

"Yes. We're going to target the POW Card factory first" Shadowy Venomous stated.

-To be continued-

**I hope you like my newest project.**

**I'm having a lot of fun with it, it kinda doubles as a thank you and a never give up 'gift' for the show.**

**Yes this does count as a 'AU' in a sense.**

**And before I forget, I will show you where this story fits on my long timeline.**

**There will be a flashback from my KH4 story included here in the near future as well.**

My story timeline:

1914-ish- Wonder woman

1942- Captain America the first avenger occurs in the MCU

Agent Carter show

1946- Marvel one-shot: Agent Carter

The 1950’s:

SHEILD was founded by Peggy, Howard stark and Colonel Chester Phillips in the MCU

in the background of ‘Who framed Roger rabbit’- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge

** (Chasing down Lady Caine and more tangle adventures that covers Roger Rabbit overlaps due to time travel in chapter 21 of the shorts but listed as 22) and part of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1’/ ‘Guardians of the Disney Kingdom’ that covered the same movie **

1980’s- Nick Wizard and his brother were born in early 80’s (His backstory cover in ‘Nick Wizard’s Backstory’)

Mid-way- (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Chernaborg and a few cartoon characters from a distance)

A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 90’s

1984- Wonderwoman 1984

Early 90’s (first)- When preparing for an interview, Nicolyne stumbled back the cartoon world (mainly Disney) and met Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains. Negaduck unintentionally inspired him to gain the name ‘Nick Wizard’. He went on to work for Nick, Disney and Cartoon Network

1995- Captain Marvel occurs in the MCU

1998- Grace Quade is born

-1999: the flashback from iron man 3 occurs (in the MCU)

-somewhere between 1999 and the noughties: The experiments seen in ‘Detentionaire’ that cause Grace to have fire and energy abilities occur in that world (the flashback from chapter 27 AKA 18.8 of ‘Magical Disney 4: The magic awakens’)

2000’s- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him

2003- the flashback from ‘A Earthbound Memory’ occurs

2004- within the Kingdom Hearts universe, Blake Ryo lost his world ‘City of Lights’ to the heartless

2005- Blake stumbled upon earth 1 (reality) by accident and discovered the history of the Walt Disney Company

In 2008 or 9: the events of Iron Man, the present-day part of Captain America the first avenger and Iron man 2

Followed by Thor and the incredible Hulk

2005-2011- Grace met Sky in the Kids Next Door and had adventures before being decommissioned at age 13 (in between missions, she played Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 with her sister and had an innocent crush on Sora)

Sometime in 2011- Pixie was rescued and brought to a new home

The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The past part with Walt Disney) Occurred

2012- the Rouges are formed: ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1’/ ‘Guardians of the Disney Kingdom’ occurs (different dimension)

Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan.

Nick Wizard met with Morgan and lied about his brother.

The Avengers’ first team up occurred

Marvel one-shot: item 47

May 2012- Patch is born

(7 months after The Avengers) Iron Man 3 happened

Marvel one-shot: All Hail the King

25th September -Patch is brought home after receiving his collar inspired by the ones for ‘Up’

2013- ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 2’ occurs (different dimension)

(a year after The avengers) Thor the Dark world

Agents of SHEILD season 1

-Goof Troop and Ducktales (the original) occurs in their universe and in Disney Town before Goofy becomes a captain

-Years pass in that world and the two goofy movies happen when Max is a teen/young adult

2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland (the first half of ‘Magical Disney’)

(2 years after the avengers) Captain America Winter Solider

Agents of SHEILD season 1 overlap with Winter Solider

Guardians of the galaxy

Guardians of the Galaxy volume 2

-Mid-2014 ‘Tyrone’ emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams (the second half of ‘Magical Disney’)

The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (the part with Nick Wizard at Bald Mountain)

-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitas tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira (The last part of half of ‘Magical Disney’) (part AU in the Gravity Falls universe but partly happened)

-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The events of ‘Race to save Cartoons’)

Nick Wizard met with Gramorr

-A few months later (still in 2015 so September onwards) the events of ‘Saving our Childhood’ happens that continues into 2016

Age of Ultron occurred

Spiderman Homecoming

Antman

Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights’ existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders before taking control of the Spongebob writers

-The events of RWBY Volume 3 occurs conjugately with ‘Saving our Childhood’

-(Final Space time -not the 2000’s-) Gary’s dad joins the infinity guard and serves as a co-pilot with his pal Jack for the next 29 years in between precious time with his son and wife

-‘The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3’ occurs (different dimension)

Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut (The events of ‘The Magic Awakens’)

The chapter where Grace meets the rouges just before the first visit to Zootopia occurs

-The Filler Flashpoint Paradox chapter occurs here (Paradox Queen’s debut)

-The ‘birthday troubles’ (my 18th birthday) chapter occurs

-The first crossover with the rouges of times occurs and continues in ‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends season 3’

‘Dark Zero’ is trained by Kylo Ren in ways of the force and is told that the tables has turned with the election in that year before returning to ‘2027’

Captain America: Civil War

Black Window

Black Panther (a week after Civil War)

Spider-man Homecoming

Antman and The wasp

-In October-

-‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix’ (different dimension) overlaps with a few shorts

The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: ‘Here comes a thought’, ‘something important’, ‘College and toon trauma’, ‘Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery’(Chapter 4 of the shorts) and ‘Teen Titan Villain Tryouts’ (set before episode 67 of ‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4’) occurs

Around Halloween time- The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: ‘The shock in Traverse Town’, ‘Reyes’ crush’, ‘Halloween try #2’ and ‘The Anime travels’ (a combination of ‘Adventure to Yokai Academy’ and ‘The Melody adventure’) occurs

-about a week or so afterwards: The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’ – ‘The rock party’, ‘Flashback to Goblin Dogs’, ‘The all dogs go to heaven phase’+ The revelation (part 2 of the all dogs go to heaven’ phase), ‘The night begins to shine torture’+ ‘Karaoke night’+ ‘Milo’s kidnapping’ (Overlaps with the episode ‘Onion’s gang’ in the Steven Universe timeline)+ ‘The team building task’ (chapter 7 of the shorts) and the song concert with Phineas and ferb (chapter 15 of the shorts) and ‘Kion’s first encounter Zira and the outsider lions’ then (about 2 years later in the LK universe) ‘The lions of the outlands (rewrite)’ in chapter 12 of the shorts occur

-In November….

The Magical Disney Short: ‘Bonfire night party’, ‘Thanksgiving party’, ‘The song parade’, ‘Ponies assemble’ part 1 and 2 + the rest of the season 6 shorts (All season 6 MLP shorts or EQG shorts occur in the timeline like they do in the show) and ‘The Magic school bus and X middle school danger’ occur

-The Zootopia arc in ‘The Magic awakens’ + ‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3’ + The Robin hood arc in ‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3’ occurs

-Green and Anakin encounter ‘Dark Zero in present at a Sith temple before he returns to his own time after getting some lessons from ‘Dark Dan’

-Green and Anakin travel 20 years into the future from 2016 with Silver’s help and see a glimpse of what the world could be like if ‘Dark Zero’ was president of the world before returning back to their time

-‘The magical Disney shorts: ‘Musical Mondays’, ‘Neverending story’, ‘Toy Story then dory’, ‘A foreshadowing poem’(chapter 10 of the shorts)+ ‘Kill La Kill- the scissor blade arc’ in chapter 11 of the shorts, **‘The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick’ part 1 (Chapter 14 of the shorts) and 2 (Chapter 15 of the shorts) and ‘Patch’s mission’(Chapter 14 of the shorts) possibly** Patch's relax time with Lion, Amaru and Deadpool! as well + The Miraculous Christmas special occurs

-The rest of The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3 occurs and continues with the start of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ (set after my Chapter 11 in ‘The Magic Awakens’)

The Lost Birchwood: Fourth Saga (also set after Chapter 11 and happens before ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’)

-The Christmas chapter (Operation SAVE CHRISTMAS and Heartswarming tail) occurs

-Chapter 19- New year’s eve, revelation and the wands occurs

The New years chapter of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ occurs with the start of 2017

-In 2017-

January:

-The race through time chapter occurs (This overlaps with the Magical Disney short called ‘The escape’ and ‘Steven Universe adventures in space’ two partner + ‘The New Crystal gems’)

Magical Disney Short: The trail to Udugu (Chapter 17 but listed as Chapter 18 of the shorts) and Operation return Items (chapter 18 of the shorts listed as chapter 19)

-the rest of Steven universe season 4 after ‘The Crystal Temps’ related short occurs

-The first half of Steven Universe season 5 up to ‘Pool hopping’

-The Magical Disney short (in chapter 14): PIXAR’s reflection and more kidnappings (Set after chapter 19.2 the everfree EQG)

‘What if Epcot City was made’, ‘turmoil in Traverse town’ (Chapter 16 but listed as chapter 17 of the shorts) + ‘The extract Over-Tale mission’(Chapter 16 but listed as chapter 17 of the shorts) occurs

-The Magical Disney shorts: The Trollhunter capture + Protecting Moana (Occurs at the same time) (Chapter 17 but listed as chapter 18 of the shorts) and ‘The lego Movie mission’ short(Chapter 18 but listed as chapter 19 of the shorts)

Doctor Strange (probably covers 2016 and 2017 in the MCU)

The post credit scene with Mordo

In February:

-The magical Disney short: February Fairy Tail Adventure (Chapter 17 but listed as chapter 18 of the shorts) and ‘A sleepover in February’(Chapter 19 but listed as chapter 20 of the shorts)

after the fairy tail short (Operation return Items that overlaps with the Lolirock part of the sleepover short and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):

\- The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: ‘The Awesome rescue’ and ‘In a world of pure imagination’ occur a month of each other

Valentine/ February sleepover

Chapter 19.1-Vaction troubles and sonic madness (chapter 31 in the main story)

The Namor arc ‘conclusion (a continuation of The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick’ part 1 (Chapter 14 of the shorts) and 2 (Chapter 15 of the shorts) (In chapter 21 in the main story)

-A majority of the Magical Disney RWBY Volume 4 shorts occur (They occurs as they do in the show) includes RWBY History time

Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) + ‘The song of Family’ Magical Disney short

The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: The TMNTs, MLP Regal Academy and ‘Help I’m a fish!’ shorts called ‘A changeling can change’, Buff frog’s small adventure (occurs in a different timeline from Star’s show but is connected to it through Reyes), ‘TMNTs’ discovery of a new footclan’ (Plus all season 5 shorts like ‘The power inside her’ etc), ‘Going to Regal Academy’, Any cult-creating short like the **barbie Crusade** , Kubo, Pony and the first half of the samurai Jack adventure shorts that all happen during ‘The Magic awakens’, ‘Ruby things’ from chapter 16 of the shorts (RWBY part only) and ‘The non-Disney fish adventure’ occur

The mid-way point (or close enough/ March) of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights

Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist) (From ‘Magical Disney Shorts’) (This starts from ‘games of Flags’ onwards and includes the teaser for ‘Into the wand’ in chapter 11 of the shorts)

-The last three RWBY shorts (All of Volume 4 from ‘Magical Disney Shorts’ which includes: ‘Two steps forward Two steps back’, ‘The Great War’, ‘Kuroyuri’, ‘Taking control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots’ etc)

The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones

-The Magical Disney Short ‘The RWBY Opening theme song off’ and ‘The nightmare’ from chapter 11 of the shorts, ‘The Rozen Maidens’ in chapter 12 of the shorts (which overlaps with ‘Into the wand- the great foreshadowing), ‘The Kingdom keepers rescue+ Infinity Train’ in chapter 12 of the shorts + the Keepers part of ‘Pizza thing’+ ‘Reflection and the keepers’, ‘The feeling of Rebellion’ + the INK cutscene teaser(‘Random Cutscene’ in Chapter 15 of the shorts), **‘Dr Alchemy and the paradox event’** **in chapter 12 of the shorts** , ’Going to the Trolls’ world’(Which continues with the ‘Labyrinth’ short) in chapter 12 of the shorts, The TMNTs short ‘Dark Plight and Shredder’s might’, ‘The future hints’ in chapter 13 of the shorts, ‘Hanazuki and the dark moon squad (Overlaps with Hanazuki and the new moonflower) chapter 26 of the shorts, Bon bon the drama(Chapter 14 of the shorts) and ‘Ruby things’ from chapter 16 of the shorts (the lion guard part) occurs

The flash season 3 shorts

Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) (April 2017) (Chapter 20 but listed as chapter 21 of the shorts)

(March)The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading (Chapter 20 but listed as chapter 21 of the shorts) overlaps with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading

Some chapters of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ occur (Including the that’s so raven one)

The final turtles short+ croods (‘Turtles’ emotional fight and croods revelations’ in chapter 21 but listed as chapter 22 of the shorts)(the fight with the elementals is referenced)

Chasing down Lady Caine and more tangle adventures and Time for Wrestling and revists that is chapter 21 of the shorts but listed as chapter 22

‘Waiting and Hoping’, ‘samurai jack and Ashi show’ and ‘Attempted escape..’ shorts

(may) Parts of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ like the elementals chapters and the Shira chapter overlap with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading (Chapter 20 but listed as chapter 21 of the shorts) before the last battle and occur afterwards

The magical Disney Short ‘The threat of Savitar’ (Chapter 24 listed as chapter 25 of shorts) occurred

The magical Disney short ‘The start of Aku’s plan’ occurs

The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)

‘The Magic awaken’ Chapter 20- The final battle (roughly June 2017)

** Universal Knights: Mission Skullgirls occurs **

The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: ‘The war with Toffee’ (Covers the events of Battle for Mewni arc) (Nova’s introduction) in chapter 27 listed as chapter 28 occurs plus ‘Eclipsa’s Escape’ and ‘The multiverse collision’(chapter 27 listed as chapter 28) Note: The Aku parts occur in the time period (World wise for him) when Samurai Jack is not present

(In the last week of August, two weeks after ‘The Magic Awakens’ ending) The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) Note: Part of the event seen in ‘The Magic awakens’ chapter 20 occurs in this story for the sake of continuity after volume 5 as this story is in Remant’s ‘recent past’ from the perspective of the Knights -for the most part-)

(In the Final Space Universe) Gary’s dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 before hanging out with him

-Gary’s dad go on a few missions with his friend Jack for 3 years that make up the 29 years they’ve been pilots together

-Gary gets a visit from his future son and closes the breach after giving him the location of the second bomb, Jack becomes LC and gets rescued by a small ship piloted by a small pink alien with mess hair known as Eric

-This was the moment LC first saw Mooncake upon realising from his new form that he needed the green creature as he flew away and ended up with the Scarlet Lance

-Gary and his mother attend his dad’s funeral but isn’t given the emotional support he need and eventually is abandoned in his treehouse…

-When LC returned to the base on earth, he uses his position to mould the Infinity Guard with his own touch (corruption) with a commander as the first candidate (and then one of the soldiers to start a butterfly effect slowly)

-seeing how he took over Terracon Prime as his home base, a small resistance of 50 ships was started by Zora only to be captured by Terk

-Avocato, who was an elite solider on a bunch of different missions on the planet Yarno, had no idea what his boss was like. At some point, he rescued an alien called Clarence from illegal merchants and got him work at Terra con prime before being acquainted with Terk, his co-worker

-A yellow/purple lizard alien reported Avocato’s skills to the higher ups

A few years past (In Final Space), Avocato is promoted to second in command

September:

-The ‘Magical Disney Short: ‘The protectors of the ever realm’ (chapter 27 listed as chapter 28) occurs

-Steven universe season 5 from ‘Can’t go back’ to ‘Made of Honour’ occurs

-Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) ( **Discontinued)**

(Goes into October) The Kingdom Keepers crossover story and the ‘Magical Disney Short ‘The Steven paradox’ (Part of season 4 that was chapter 26 but listed as chapter 27 of the shorts) overlaps

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)

Magical Disney Short: Facing the music meister (chapter 23)

-GEN:Lock season 1 occurs-

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 occurs at the same time as ‘The link to Aku’ in the background

** -Crossover Nexus occurs (shown in The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1)- **

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5’s scene section of Tazma, Nova and Yen Sid

-The flashback part of Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries occurs

(October) Side mission 4- Coco and the hidden pistachios (Green’s investigation)

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5’s scene with Valarina, Nova and Tazma (2 weeks after the Kingdom keepers arc) 

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 (the November part) occurs here

-Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake and kills them after they refuse his order to hand it to him. Mooncake escapes again so LC gives his second in command the mission to find him

** Skullgirls: Letter connection (Grace’s response will occur at different points of the timeline minus One Last Night Fall) **

(December) Morgan and Elsa’s wedding happens in Mewni (alternative version of Elsa)

During Green’s mission to Drake city, he’s called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of ‘The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix’)

Mission Rouge One

Nova and Paradox Queen scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…)

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 that covers Christmas (before New year’s)

-The last chapter of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ occurs

The end scene of ‘The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix’ with Paradox Queen, Honoka and Nova meeting to help ‘prepare’ for ‘Dark Zero’s arrival (on Nick Wizard’s Behalf) happens

(2017 ends and 2018 begins)

(January) The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5’s scene of the section with Patch’s nightmare and then Patch’s reunion with Grace onwards (Minus the 2027 scene) 4 weeks later ( **referenced in Skullgirls: Letter Connection** )

The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The present-day stuff happens in between season 4 and 5)

The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs simultaneously with ‘Magical Disney Side Missions’

Magical Disney Side missions: Side mission 1- Rescue in Terror con Prime (In March)

** Note: all Final space events apart from when it’s in the main part of the universe (where Earth 1, our reality, is) occurs in the unknown future year the show is set but placed in a sort-of order based on information given. **

Side mission 3.1- Patch’s mission (during the Emoji Movie and Green Lantern arc)

Side mission 9- Revisiting Metroville (Incredibles 2)

Side mission 5- The Wayne mystery regarding Maleficent ( **Discontinued** )

Past events in ‘Final Space’ occur: Zora is sent to Zetakron Alpha to await execution with Terk

Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends

Enlightenment: phase 1 to ‘Universal Knights’ (in March while all the main heroes are distracted with their own group or solo missions) **(discontinued)**

** (May) Side mission 2 (with Bernice) **

Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission) **(Discontinued)**

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone

** Side mission 10- Welcome to the wayne progression and mystery (unfortunately unable to happen) **

-The magical Disney short ‘The semi-final’ (The start of the 60’s batman adventure) occurs (chapter 26 but listed as 27 of the shorts)

-The adventure with 60’s Batman and Robin continues from the ‘Semi-final’ short

Side mission 1: The scene with the Lord Commander (From ‘Magical Disney Side missions’)

-Green’s X-factor team is assembled to help Green on a scout mission when Patch is returned to Grace after the set time for Nightfall’s time mission is arranged. Green was called for a Universal meeting in a top-secret place outside time in the year 2027(covered in the Ducktales story).

Avocato looking for someone important (Mooncake) on small missions before re-joining the fleet

-The end scene of ‘Magical Disney Side missions’ chapter 1-Angel Dust and ‘Valentino’ (Actually Valarina) Meet while Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc receive a message from one of Thanos’ children (the Black Order) to help target Xandar for the power stone (In June)

-A few different Side missions to ‘Hazbin Hotel’, ‘Apple and Onion’, ‘Craig of the creek’

** Side mission 3- Tron Uprising (the downfall of Tron) (May not get written) **

-Justice league and Aquaman occur in the DCU timeline

-Avocato betrays the LC and doesn’t kill his son, having to look for Mooncake again in fear of his son dying and is demoted to Bounty hunter again

-Avocato’s bounty hunter team look across the multiverse a second time for Mooncake

A Duck blur adventure occurs (In late summer time) (June/July)

Rapunzel’s Tangled extended adventure- a Universal Knights story (covers season 2 and the mysterious warrior)(crossover with Big Hero 6 series) **(discontinued)**

-Carmen Sandiego (The Netflix show) 2019 and Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? occurs

(Final Space time) (5 years in real time) Little Cato (aged 13) arriving in Terror con prime to the jail cell

(Final Space time -an unknown year that isn’t 2018-) Gary meets Quinn for the first time (5 years ago in Final space time before episode 1)

(In August) Side mission 6 - Gunmar’s takeover and the eternal night! ( **occurs as seen in Trollhunters and 3-below) -Side mission discontinued- Proxima Starfall, Luna Girl and Jeff of the Infinity Guard help to spread the eternal night across worlds.**

-The Gunmar arc conclusion in the end of ‘The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5’ **(To be replaced by the Side Mission’s ending with some scenes from 3 Below spliced in)**

** -3 Below season 1 happens at the same time as season 3 of Trollhunters (In season 2 of 3-below, Aja is made a universal knight with her brother) **

Angel's friends adventure

The Magic School Bus fieldtrip

Wander's war of an adventure

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (Chapter 2: the part that occurs in August)

(Late August/ early September) The Hollow: A Universal Knight mission

PJ masks Origins- The flashback stuff 20 years before the series and the present-day stuff a year before season 1 of PJ Masks

A PJ Masks night adventure- (with Patch) (during season 1 in the PJ Masks timeline)

-The conflict before Infinity War (about the same time as Patch’s mission)

(October) (specifically half-term near the end) An Earthbound Memory (a Universal knight story)

-(a week after ‘A Earthbound Memory’) Mystery of the Franklin Badge

-Chapter 2 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time overlaps with ‘Mystery of the Franklin Badge’ (the part that occurs in October)

** Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued) **

** Unleash the light (a year after Change your mind’) **

** -The Steven universe movie occurs two years after ‘Change your mind’ (in Universe for Steven) **

-late December(after Christmas)-

The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers parts of 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 3 overlaps with The Kingdom Hearts Interval and KH3(my story)

** The scene set after ‘Sonic Forces’ in A Duck blur adventure! Occurs just after Nova was accepted as a back-up option (a little while before Young Xehanort reappears but after Even is re-recruited by Saix and becomes a nobody again) **

\- Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) - (2019 in real time -January-)

\- The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: the part where the box from KHUX is discovered (within the KH3 story)

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 4

-a KH4 story (or 7) (Beginning of the ‘Lost Masters’ saga) Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)

-The episode ‘Dark Plaza’ occurs in this story and then about 2 months later ‘TKO Rules’ happened

-The episode ‘Big Reveal’ (Referenced in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) occurs about a month after ‘TKO Rules’

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 5 (Overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (near the end) and partly with the beginning of Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)

KH4 Tales of the Radiant Garden gang and others (overlaps with Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition and Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)

Kingdom Hearts: The darkness in light (AU story overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)

February: Chapter 6 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (occurs before the ‘Dark Plaza’ episode in the KO timeline) The Persona stuff is referenced.

(About march 2019) The Search for NES

Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA-

-The lego movie occurs

-The unikitty show occurs somewhere in this universe

-4 years pass in the lego movie universe and the Lego movie 2 the second part occurs

Spider-man into the spider-verse

Side Mission 11- seeing the spider-verse

(August) Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)

An adventure with Titan A.E-TBA

(November) The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time Persona 5 chapter ( **Discontinued) referenced**

-Something to do with Chicken Little-TBA

A few more stories that cover 2019, 2020, 2021,2022,2023, 2024, 2025 and 2026:

-Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss occurs at the same time-

-Long gone gulch occurs-

(2020) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story (The parts with the Universal Knights is on the 1st September)

-The episode ‘Carl’ occurs the following weekend from ‘Let’s Get Shadowy’

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 7 (with Noodle Burger boy and Balthazar Bratt)

Part of the epilogue of Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) set after Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story

-Sonic the hedgehog movie occurs-

(2021) Dragon Files: A Universal knight Mission

The Dragon Prince chapter 8 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time

The Digimon/The Dragon Prince crossover overlaps with The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time

Events of the Final Space show from episode 1 up to episode 5 take place in Earth 42-FS

** (Janurary-ish) Universal Knights occur (in the year 2027) **

(the last week of January) The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter that covers Another part of Obake’s distraction plan along with the end of season 3 from Miraculous (chapter 10 and 11) **Chapter 11 occurs a day after chapter 10**

Side mission 12- a new star in Paris! (Renamed to Miraculous: A new Star in Paris)

'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (timeline wise is in the middle of ‘Universal Knights’ after Cameron gets his bracelet but before the PJ Masks meet the universal knights)/ partly covered in The beginning arcs of Many (Luna, Cameron, Night Ninja and Romeo's brief adventures)

-A possible mission for Sora and co to help the PJ Masks within season 3 of the show (another year after ‘The Rise of Capitaine Lupin’ in universe) (To occur within the KH3 story)

Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war! (In the middle of ‘Universal Knights’ after Nova leaves in chapter 2)

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene (with Aku)

Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)

Side mission 13- Mission report

(March) (two months after Universal Knights in Aku’s time) Universal Knights Stage two- Aku’s plan!

The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out) ending with ‘The big pay off!’ from chapter 26 of the shorts

-The end scene with Luna Girl from ‘Universal Knights’ (2 weeks after Aku’s death and four weeks before the following extra scene)

The extra scene of Universal Knights Stage two- Aku’s plan! (a few days before the multiverse story)

-The events of ‘Emara: Emirate’s hero’ occurs

-Possible Sonic force story (an alternative version of the game’s events) and a story based on Sonic Chronicles: the dark brotherhood

Thor Ragnarök

Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)

(May) ‘Dark Zero’ wins the election but still helps LC open Final Space just as Thanos appears (the infinity Crossover ending) which helps create Kaito’s Halfa future

-Final Space episodes 6-9 happens (Green and Patch reappear with Nightfall in episode 7 to assist in her ‘mission’ against Mooncake)

The Infinity war crossover overlap story Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (some events occur after Final Space episode 10 -covers both Infinity war, endgame and elements of Final Space season 2) (overlaps with the multiverse story)

The post credit scene from ant-man and the wasp was included

-The ending of Final Space Chapter 10 occurs (within the crossover story)

-Smash Bros Ultimate world of Light occurs at the same time as Infinity war in the Nintendo universe

The end of Side mission 7 (hints at the owl house story)

(The most of episode 4 of Wandavision overlaps with ‘The Blip’ seen in Endgame and footage in Far from Home)

(the flashback of Wanda in SWORD was 2 weeks after Endgame)

-Wandavision (the part with Monica arriving at SWORD was three weeks after endgame)

The rest (from Wanda’s perspective and the overlap with reality and the episodes shown so far) might be 4 weeks after Endgame (?)

Loki (the series) covers the multiverse and follows Loki the moment he escaped in ‘endgame’

Falcon and the winter solider (possibly the same time as Wandavision)

Hawkeye (possibly the same time as Wandavision)

Secret Invasion

** Extra scene from The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story (about a month after Endgame) **

Eternals

Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings

Armor Wars

What if…?

(8 months after Endgame in MCU time in Summer 2024) Spider-man: Far from Home

(Peter's To-Do List- a day before Peter’s school trip to Europe within the movie)

-The final fight with ‘Dark Zero’ in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses occurs at the same time as ‘Spider-man Far from Home’

Spider-man No way home

Ms Marvel (follows on from the plot thread hinted at the end of Wandavision and secret invasion)

Captain Marvel 2

Moon Knight

She-Hulk

Ironheart

-After ‘Dark Zero’ goes into hiding from his ‘defeat’, Kaito from his halfa future leaves a few things behind in 2027 to inspire his ‘past’ self (just before the Junior Disney Knights are formed)

** PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!  ** ** (Set after Gekko is returned safely in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses and also seen in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) also covers after Catboy’s mission) **

** Shadow Fire: The Turbo tales **

-The episode ‘Dendy’s Video Channel’ occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)

(late June)-The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story

(When Patch appears in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!, it’s during the time span when Grace is grieving in The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story but an event with Sora fully shown in ‘One Last Night Fall’ is lightly referenced by a Kingdom Hearts character)

** The Owl House: A Fate Undecided (stand-alone story) **

\- (In July) The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend (Pokémon: Birth of a Legend)

-A potential Undertale story (TBA)

- The episode Let's Fight to the End occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)

** The Infinite and Metal Green part of Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)’s ending occurs after Metal K-0 is recruited (seen in Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales) **

-The episode ‘Thank you for watching the show’ occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)

-(In September) The Dark Disney Knights meet their new comrades and get their new status Omniverse Knight (Chapter 12 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time) (also covered in Chapter 6 of Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales and referenced in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)

(Three weeks after the meeting) Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) (from a certain point of view: TKO, Team Shadowfire, Metal Green’s team)

-Crisis on infinite earths (seen in the Arrowverse/ Arrow’s multiverse)-

Chapter 13 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time

Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) the Yozora (B) half of the epilogue (referenced in One Last Night Fall)

Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) Operation Void ending occurs (somewhere here)

Chapter 14- A new purpose…of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (during the time it takes for Metal Green’s plan to unfold) (the set up/link to the Halfa arc)

** One Last Night Fall- A final Space Universal Knight story (referenced in the owl house story) **

A future chapter of Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales (also slightly overlaps with Chapter 14- A new purpose…of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (during the time it takes for Metal Green’s plan to unfold)

Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness

Thor: Love and Thunder

The Guardians of the Galaxy Holiday Special

Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3

Ant-Man and the Wasp: Quantumania

Deadpool 3

Black Panther 2

Fantastic Four

-Possible future stories after Infinity War (TBA)

**See ya next time.**

**Grace, out!**

**Author's Note:**

> Team Shadowfire was first seen in 'The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test)'.
> 
> Some plot threads from the ducktales story is continued here as well.


End file.
